The Him
by Courtney.1.1
Summary: what do you do when your one walks into your life and then just walks right out. how do you know if their your one. read this fanfiction, it will help.


***hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so please no cus words in reveiwing. but still tell me what you felt about it even if that means you have to flame me. hope you like it!********

**Chapter One**

_The joy_ of liking someone is the joys in the heart. If you like someone then keep them tight. It makes you just want to jump up and kiss them and love them and talk forever. And ever. It makes u want to stay wherever you are just to be in the presents of him. You could be in hell, and want to stay there for eternity just to be with him. You could stare upon him and watch his every move. And the butterflies in your stomach just moved south and are making you have to go to the bathroom. But you hold it just to work your butt off, but to be with him. The smile on your face froze cause when you look at him you just smile even if he is not even a jokester. He might not even be looking but in your mind your flirting, but you don't know that. Soon that frozen smile imprints on you. And it's not new anymore. But I would have to recap on that. Because that is only when your fake dating. On an actual date well that adventure is yet to come.

His eyes are the first thing you're supposed to notice to judge. Honestly I don't judge unless I really like him. But in this case I'll judge quietly. Do you honestly think that just looking at his eyes would help judge if he is, is what? Honestly, writing this made me realize that it is sort of romantic to look in his eyes and know he is the one. Or he thinks you're the one and swoops you up and takes you away. Then you meet your one and you drift away for your one. I guess I should start looking up and stop looking down. He looked in my eyes. He knew that I liked him by the look in my eyes. Usually, girls are supposed to do that but he did that. I make him want to want me, but in my eyes it something different. Well, at least that is what I think it is, he didn't say that.

Life is crazy. Some people say that you have to look at the signs. But then you only have to ask yourself, the three _W_ and the one _H_. When will I know or see these so speak of signs? What are these signs or what can they do to help me of such? Who shall be by my side when I find such, or who will this such point to? Or how will I know these things of such signs are right?

Every time I think about him I have this joy spurt go through me. My dad will think I have a virus because he doesn't know how I feel. I'll do the dishes and feel that my Him is going to come into my home, as if it were his and say 'Honey, I am home. I missed you greatly.' Such a thing isn't possibly in my case. Shall I be crazy, maybe but sadly not? There could be people out there expecting to see their Him's clothes when they are doing the laundry. Sometimes, you ask yourself if it was worth falling for Him. I could tell you nothing about that. All I could say is something that you all probably heard which is, '_It is better to have loved and lost then of have never loved at all._' I will be sure to remind that to myself because soon I will be suffering I massive endangerment of my fragile, yet in beat heart.

Did I ever say that this is easy? God, I hope not because that'll make me a very big liar. Just like you I am doing the same. Sometimes, you just have to hope. Even when in the dark, just hope. And it doesn't depend on what religion you are, pray. Because if you don't believe in god, no matter how much drama, pain, sacrifice, or hell he put you through, I believe, and as should you, that He has a plan for all of us and it'll end up good. But I should stop myself here, because this is a different book from the bible so I shouldn't be talking about God. So, back to topic, what was it? Oh, yes, that's right. It will never be easy. Life isn't easy. And don't think you are getting a fly-by just because I'm giving you tips. Those are some topics of this book. And please don't think that I am selfish just because this book is about my life. Trust me it won't be that bad because I have to admit, my life is pretty dramatic. So those of you who like Twilight you will like this. Except there isn't any vampires or werewolves and no one gets passed my bedroom door. Or through my window. But don't get me wrong I love Twilight.


End file.
